Roary
by Stitch titan25
Summary: As a scientific experiment goes loose, a young girl is the only one who can tame the creature and learns that not everyone is what they seem. Oneshot


**Hello everyone, Its me, Stitch here with a new story. This was a school project once, and I decided to put it on Fanfic to show you. I got the idea for this after watching Jurassic Park, so it is a bit of a spin off. This takes place sometime in the future and set in a small town who had tried the cloning technology for the first time. Enjoy.**

ROARY

It had escaped.

We were all told to shut all our doors and windows and to not go outside. Do not EVER, go outside. That is, until It was captured.

It wasn't just a normal threat to society; It was the worst possible creature to be running around free outside. It was a prehistoric Velociraptor. A year ago, scientists had cloned a Raptor egg, to study its behavior and to learn more about the prehistoric species. Sounded like a good idea at the time. But now, they were all afraid. I had never seen such a creature in my life, and found of no threat of It.

"It's just a dinosaur, It can't do any harm." I told my parents one day, as we all watched It hatch on live TV.

"But honey, it is a carnivore, it eats meat."

"Look at It mom! It barley has any teeth."

"But it will grow up and It will start to hunt, be cautious around the Lab, we don't know what would happen if It had happened to get loose."

And now It did get loose and outside was as quiet as a ghost town. Seeing it, you'd suspect everyone moved away years ago. But inside every house was a family scared to death, praying to God that It wouldn't show. Just imagine that that very same day a year ago, we were all saying how cute It was, and how It couldn't hurt a fly. But see how things can change over a year huh? I sat slumped in the couch watching the news. Seemed this whole raptor deal was pretty big. A news reporter came on the screen and held up a microphone to one of the scientists.

"So how did It escape?" he asked.

"It had been up in very tight security," He looked directly at the camera, "It seems that someone had fed It and forgot to close the hatch. It must have found out and managed to destroy the wall. We couldn't hold It back long enough and escaped outside. We had hired our best scientist to go alias and try to capture It."

I yawned. Boring. It had nothing to do with me, or anyone else, just capture the stupid animal and let's get our lives back. I smiled at the thought as I turned the TV off and turned to watch my parents secure the house.

"Alison, go to the store quickly and get us something to eat, we want to check the house one more time." My father said, giving me fifty dollars. I took the money.

"Fine, but I'm getting a snack while I'm there." I looked down at the swirling patterns at the bottom of the teleporter. I stepped on it and said, "Grocery store." In a flash I was gone and when I opened my eyes, I was inside. It was totally deserted. The only person working in their was Bob, the manager.

"Hey Bob, can I have five burgers, a jug of soda, some fries, and umm, say a couple snacks for the road?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Sure thing kid." He smiled at me cheerfully. He was the only guy I knew that can cheer up anyone's day.

"Bob, you afraid of It?" I asked him.

"Yea, it's not like you see wild Velociraptors walking around every day." He sat the plate of food down in front of me. "Fifty bucks kid."

As I handed him the money, a blinding flash of light appeared from the window. All of a sudden, every light in the store had dimmed then went out completely. A huge boom had been heard and then it started pouring.

"Figures." I whined as he checked out the teleporter.

"Looks like the things on the fritz." He poked it with his shoe. "The only way of getting home for you is walking, or do you want to stay here?"

I took a nearby spare raincoat from the rack and put the groceries in a bag.

"Thanks but no thanks; I gotta get this food home." I said, biting a chunk out of my Hershey bar. "See ya." I walked out the door. I heard him say something similar to be safe, but the sudden appearance of thunder made his words all mixed together. So their I was, walking alone outside when It was loose. Lightning and thunder had shot across the sky like a flashlight followed by drums. I turned around quickly, panting. Seeing nothing, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest safe place, the woods. I soon found a small shelter of brush and settled underneath it. I glanced at my computerized watch; it said that most of the storm would settle in about fifteen minutes. I sighed as I took another bite from my candy. Just then I heard a noise. I jumped up. Turning around a few times, I suspected that it was only thunder. But no lightning came after it. Scared, I snuggled closer to the tree I was leaning against. I felt a presence as I turned to the sound of crunching leaves. They were slow, apart as like a heartbeat of the woods itself. I started to shiver as the sound got louder by the second. My head started to pound as a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere and loomed over me. I couldn't see what it was, but it only took quick breaths and stared down at me. My eyes widened as it loomed its gigantic head closer to me as it sniffed me intently. Its head raised and let out a thunderous roar. I couldn't compare it; it was a sound of its own. I could closely relate it to a starving cougar roar being aided by sharpening knives. It looked back down upon me as lighting struck, casting a flash of light directly behind it. Then it was when I saw it of what it really was. It was the raptor itself. I stared at Its beauty. For a carnivorous monster, It was beautiful. It was a dark almond color, appearing as if someone had spilt oil on Its scales, as the blackness covered Its whole back. It had a white underside which turned to a slight shade of blue under Its head. Black stripes covered its legs and around Its tail. Its tail was at least two feet in length, completely balancing the creature out. The hind legs were as strong and powerful as ever, holding up what seemed like all the weight of the world. Its three fingered hands had flexed upon Its arrival. Its beautiful and majestic head had shimmered underneath the pale glow of lighting. In all Its glory, It had about fifty sharp razor like teeth and two eerie yellow eyes that scanned me up and down like a computer. The horse sized creature had studied me long enough, finished figuring out if I was friend or foe. It then hissed at me, and stepped closer, like It felt my fear. In all my study of animals, It probably had too. I backed away slowly, but It had slashed its small hand at the bag I was holding. Out fell a large hamburger. Eyeing me suspicially, It put its head down, and started to eat. Scared, I slowly backed up as it stepped closer towards me. Growling, it stood right in front of me, breathing a stale meat smell in my face. I coughed. It sharply turned its head at my face. I cowered. I had to admit I was never so afraid in my life. Of course, this won by a long shot. I mean, what are your chances of being face to face with a hungry Velociraptor? It looked me straight in the eye. My heart was pounding so hard I was giving myself a headache. Breathing heavily, I saw It eye me carefully, before turning quickly and snatching the grocery bag from right out of my hands. Stepping backwards very quickly, It roared at me at least five times before turning its attention to its newly snatched meal. I stared at it, wondering why It didn't attack me when It had a chance. Well for one thing, It knew I had food in that bag so of course It took it, but still. I turned back to were It was eating, but It was gone. The only thing left was the bag and small prints. I bent down and picked up the bag.

"My parents are gonna kill me if I come home without any groceries." I said. Picking up the bag, I quickly ran back to the grocery store. Meeting It would be my secret, for now.

By the time I got back to the grocery store, it had stopped raining and he familiar pink canvas covered the sky. I looked at it before running inside. Bob looked at me strangely before asking, "Why are you back so early?" I showed him my bag, well, what was left of it anyway.

"I tripped tying to get home and fell"

"Just by tripping you disfigured the whole thing?"

"It was down a hill."

He looked at me strangely before continuing cleaning his owl rimmed glasses. Putting his glasses back on his head, he turned and grabbed a few things from under his desk. He put them in front of me. He had given me every thing I had previously ordered.

"Here," he said, giving me a new bag, " I sort of figured that something was going to happen and you would drop everything" I looked at him strangely before saying thank you and walking home. It's like he was a mind reader; he was way too sure that I would drop my things. I continued thinking about it until I arrived at my house. But I DID think about It all through dinner. As I got into bed, I decided that I would visit It every day, It looks too afraid of me so I think It won't mind. Maybe, It isn't as evil as everyone thought It was. If I could just show them wrong.

It was after many weeks of sitting and watching the carnivorous creature everyday come up to me, and stare. Jumping out of bed one morning, I crept my way onto the teleporter and watched as I suddenly appeared in the middle of our green. Taking a short walk to my nearby spot in the woods, I waited quietly as the giant creature loomed over me. I smiled. Over the weeks, we shared a bit of a bond, I let It come up to me to feed and It let me stare at its oozing beauty. By using the gender placer ability on my watch, I figured out that It was a boy and decided to name him Roary. We became good friends. While I was staring at my friend, I suddenly put my hand in front of his face. What are you doing? My mind yelled, do you want to have one less of a limb! But anyway I kept my hand put as he put his giant snout down to my hand. I flinched as I felt his hot breath on my trembling hand. Happily, he raised his head and I got my hand back. But instead of just staring, I slowly walked over to him. He stood still, afraid that I might as well hurt him. I took my hand and slowly caressed his powerful scaly skin. His leg twitched beneath my touch. As I continued to stroke him, I saw him relax. He trusts me now, I thought to myself with a smile on my face. But then a wild crazy idea came to my mind.

About a couple days later, I strode back into the clearing. Roary got up and looked at me, confused. I was in fact carrying a horse saddle and reigns. I kept reassuring myself that this would work, but wasn't quite sure. I first slipped on the saddle. Feeling a bit of weight on his back, he shook, trying to get it off. Now I know that raptors aren't a back riding animal but seeing how powerful and flat his back is, I decided to try it. Next, I told him to hold the bit in his mouth. After some reassuring, he held it tightly. After fixing the saddle nice and snug and making sure he wouldn't drop the bit, I quickly jumped on his back and whipped the bit. Roaring, he was off.

I had never felt this way before, I felt as if I were flying. I felt his powerful feet stomp the ground with such tremendous force, I felt so safe. The wind pushed back my hair and I started to laugh. I think he had also enjoyed it. We ran through brush, lakes, anything you can possibly imagine. The amazing part was that he never stopped. He breathlessly escorted me through possible miles of unseen underbrush, and my eyes have never seen anything so amazing in my life. After awhile I could sense that Roary was getting tired, we stopped by an old pine and took a rest.

"Good boy." I said patting him.

All of a sudden, he turned and growled. I turned to see what he was looking at. He suddenly got up and with a roar ran farther into the forest.

"Roary!" I called, I tried to catch up with him but he was faster than me. I soon decided to give up. He was probably miles away now.

The next day I got up and went outside, to see if Roary came back. As I causally walked into the dense forest, I felt a slight sensation of turning back.

"Roary!" I called, slowly looking around. But there was nothing. I could hear my slow whispering breathing. It was WAY too quiet. I smelt a small scent of meat. Roary was here, I though. As I walked around, my blood froze as I heard something rustle in the bushes. I jumped back, frightened. I heard a flock of crows caw and turned to watch them fly away. Roary was close, I could sense it. My ears picked up a small crunch of leaves behind me and I turned around. Still nothing. I was freaking out. I stood still, looking around franticly. Finally knowing I was safe, I turned to see two glaring red eyes from a bush. I froze as I stared at the animal's eyes that were locked upon mine.

"Easy boy." I hushed, stepping back slowly. My breath caught in my throat as the head lowered, growling. As I quickened my pace a bit, I tripped over an uprooted tree root. I fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Not a good thing." I said out loud. All of a sudden, Roary savagely crashed into the scenery, blood red eyes staring at me.

"Oh God no." I ran. I ran like their was no tomorrow, which could be a reality if I slowed down. I felt his hot breath on my neck. I ran faster. I felt tears fly off my face as I never looked back. Suddenly, I tripped and fell into a ditch. Completely defenseless, I tried to hide in the ditch as good as possible. Roary loomed over me, his gleaming, hate filled eyes staring at me, mouth drooling. With a savage roar, he jumped at me. I screamed. But instead of ripping me to shreds, I hear a quiet swoosh sound and the carnivore fell at my feet. Getting out of the way, I turned to the sound of cheering. I saw the scientists. They had tranquilizer guns in their hands and were lead by none other than Bob. He walked up to me and helped me up.

"Alison, are you alright? That thing could've killed you!" I watched as they moved Roary's body into a truck. I turned angrily; my fearlessness and toughness quickly fill my veins.

"That THING is my friend!" I saw Bob smile.

"Heh, I couldn't have believed you even if it was true. You can't just go around taming carnivores." He turned for a second while speaking, "That thing is a monster, I haven't seen anything as dangerous as It."

"Oh I have," I said trying to get out of Bob's grasp, "And his names Roary, he's not an It anymore." Bob just laughed.

"Oh ho you named It! This is great, just great." He pulled me away from the scene. I bolted away from him, but his grip was a lot tighter than I could've imagined. I sprang back as if I were attached to a rubber band. I felt my hand numb.

"Come on little lady, I'm taking you home." And without a word from me, he dragged me back to my house.

When I got home, my parents, after hearing what happened, hugged the heck out of me, then grounded me for two months. I didn't care if I couldn't go online anymore, I was too worried about my friends well being. The only thing I could do was slump in my bed and watch TV. I instinctively turned on the science channel and watched it, looking for any signs of a certain raptor being caught. I sat up as I heard a familiar roar coming from the TV. Their was Roary in a metal cage, trying with vain to destroy his enclosure. I turned the sound up as the scientist started to speak.

"We are very happy to have our dinosaur back. Because It had seen people before, It is useless to study. We will execute It tonight."

Surprised, I stared at the screen. This couldn't be. He couldn't die. He didn't mean to. I sat up. I remembered how red and evil his eyes were. Then it hit me. Ignoring my parent's requests, I typed up a storm and finally hacked into the scientist's main computer. I was an excellent hacker in my own right and in a couple minutes, I went through the security system easily. I quickly gained access to all their top secret guns and machinery. Looking I found exactly what I thought happened. Roary didn't attack me on purpose. There was a gun called the Starlight censoring gun. When shot, it turned the animal into a crazed monster. The liquid inside it contained the same chemicals as from the saliva from a rabid animal. As it goes through the animal, it makes it as it was rabid, but only for a little while. After a couple hours, the drug wears off. I was fascinated that they had enough equipment to make such a thing but angry enough that they used it on my friend. I the hatched a crazy yet equally tricky plan.

A couple hours later of hacking and researching, I finally knew the lab like the back of my hand. With only a backpack full of mirrors, screwdrivers, my mom's Lysol and Roary's bit, I carefully walked up to the shiny white building. Seeing that I needed a combination, I quickly typed it in. The door opened. Running down the halls, I quickly turned a sharp right into another huge hallway. After going down many flights of stairs, I stopped in front of the door that I needed. I took a deep breath and threw a screwdriver at the seemingly hidden wire directly above me. The security cameras shut off. Smiling, I opened the door and the nauseating smell of testing chemicals filled my nose. I gagged. It smelt like Yankee candle and a hospital at the same time.

"God how can anyone work here with this smell?" I asked myself as I reached my destination, a door labeled "DANGER HIGH VELOCITY." I slowly opened the door to see a small hallway leading to five different rooms. Quietly, I took some of my moms Lysol and sprayed the hall. I then was able to see the infared lights. Taking my mirror, I slowly put it on the ground. The lights bounced off the shiny surface, leaving me a wide open area to walk in unnoticed. Running down the halls, I found the door labeled "Test Room." I knew that's were they were keeping Roary.

Slowly, I opened the door. I saw a table full of dangerous looking guns, not wanting to find out what they did. I then saw the dinosaur in a large cage covered in police tape with the word "DANGER" on it. He was sleeping peacefully. I gulped. If I messed up, I would be punished, again, and Roary would meet his fate

"Psst," I whispered, "Roary." I saw him twitch and open his eyes. I saw they were the gleaming yellow color they've always been. Seeing me, he got up and was about to roar until I ran up to him and grabbed his mouth shut.

"No no no," I stroked his muzzle, "No roaring yet, you don't want to be caught do you?" He looked down. I took another screwdriver and unscrewed the bolts on his door. When the last one fell, I jumped back from the loud clang. All of a sudden, a loud alarm had been activated. Roary, scared, roared and tried to run.

"Not yet!" I ran up to him and gave him his bit. Jumping on his back, I pulled the reins.

"Yah!" I yelled. Roary was then off. Blinding red fashes pierced my eyes as we pounded the ground beneath us. I then saw the infared in front of us. I thought it didn't make a difference as we already set off the alarm. Roary crushed the mirror I had used underneath his massive feet. Just as we rounded another corner, we got hit by wall turrets. Roary let out a roar of pain.

"Shake it off boy, its just a little light!" I yelled as he turned a corner. Roary put his head down and crashed through the wall. Trying to dodge even more guns from the other hall, I kept making him swerve around the building. I heard a small jolt as I saw my watch go up in flames. Hastily I threw it off. We were then met up with about a dozen scientists wielding guns.

"Freeze!" he shouted as they started shooting. Like a second nature, I pulled out a giant mirror and used it to repel the guns light bullets. I gestured for my raptor to take a left into the wall. As he burst through, I knew the only way out was to crash through another side wall to freedom, but there was only one person in my way. Bob.

"Get off the raptor and leave, now." He tried to block our route off with his arms.

"Why, what have we done to you?" I asked and Roary growled.

"I have been an agent for the past twenty years and they have never seen anything like that monster. I was told to destroy It. Anyway, how will scientist study It with It knowing about humans and with an annoying little girl chasing after It?"

I didn't like being called an annoying little girl and I am pretty sure Roary didn't like what he heard either. With a pull from the reins, I told him to go through the wall on our left. I heard Bob pull out his walkie talkie.

"We've got a raptor on the loose repeat a raptor on the loose, bring in reinforcements, over."

"Reinforcements?" I asked out loud, rushing through the wild outdoors. Then it hit me.

"Army tanks! Roary run!" He sensed that I was afraid and ran faster. He was soon going so fast that breathing provided a horrible feat. I tried to squint but my vision started to blur. Roary knew that I was frightened and kept running faster. I tried to calm him down but was no use. Roary was letting his instincts take over and would not stop for anything.

A couple hours had past and he was still running. I could tell that he was getting tired but kept running. Finally, I saw the animal beneath me sigh .Roary slowed to a slow walk to find out our new surroundings. We were in a desert. The atmosphere smelled hot and the sun shown down and made it even harder to breathe. I told him to sit near a huge bolder and jumped off his back. The sand made a soft swish noise as I fell. Roary, unknowing of what it was, sniffed it. Disliking its salty smell, snorted and a small dust cloud blew over the sea of brown. I looked around, we were pretty far away from town and I wasn't quite sure if their was anything to eat. I figured out we were lost.

"Don't worry Roary, we'll find our way back I'm sure of it." I tried not to sound all that afraid. Then it hit me. Why am I afraid, I'm not afraid of anything. I smiled. We can do this, I though, we'll find home. I saw Roary stare at five red marks on his skin. It was when he was hit from the wall turrets. Looking at them, I knew they had to be pretty bad burns.

"Don't worry; I'll fix you up no problem." He looked at me, sad. I knew that he knew I was upset. He curled his giant head around my body and went to sleep.

It had been three days. Three days without food, water, or shelter; if you count a five foot rock formation shelter. Roary was able to at least feed himself by catching as much small game as he could. He tried to give me some of his prize, but I didn't feel like eating lizard or rabbit. I was slowly getting sicker and sicker. I knew that if nobody found us soon, I would either die of dehydration or starvation, whichever one came first. Roary, knowing I was in desperate need of food, tried to make me eat.

"Doesn't he know that I got sick off that stuff the first time?" I told myself. I panted from the heat and Roary lay down, tail curled around me for protection. Wearily, I hugged his tail and lay down. Just then, a slow hissing sound was heard. Roary got up quickly and growled. I slowly got up and strained my ears to hear the sound more. But I didn't have to do that because our fears were right in front of us. It was an army tank and the scientists. Also were lead by Bob, and my parents. I could tell this was going to end badly if we didn't get out of here. With as much strength as I had left, I shoved the bit into Roary's mouth and jumped on his back.

"Shoot!" Bob yelled, "Don't let them get away!" Scared, I clicked my heels against his strong body and we were off. I heard their guns reload and whipped the reins for him to go faster. All of a sudden, Roary turned and tried to attack the scientists head on. Head down, he charged at them. The scientists dropped their guns and ran.

"Wait!" Bob yelled, "Shoot the Raptor!" But nobody listened. So he took the gun and picked it up. We were really close and I had a bad gut feeling about this. I guess he was aiming for Roary's head, who was roaring to his enemy. All of a sudden, a blast of burning had met my chest.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I fell of my friend.

"Noo! I heard my parents scream. I knew what happened. As Bob pulled the trigger, Roary had put his head down, closing in on a head butt. Bob had mistakenly shot me in the chest by accident.

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't breath. I felt a burning feeling tear through my chest and I knew I was dying. My parents tried to get to me, but Roary jumped out in front of me and roared at them. Afraid they stepped back. I couldn't see Bob anywhere, but his gun. The gun, I knew it had to be special. I strained to look at it. It was a Farside sabor gun. The strongest ever. Guaranteed to kill anything in two minutes. That's when I realized I only had two minutes to live. I started to cry. I could feel my once pounding heart start to weaken until I couldn't feel it on my own anymore. My vision blurred and I started heaving to breath. Seeing my parents and Roary's determination to keep me safe, I needed to tell my parents how to get past him.

"Mom, Dad!" I panted, "He thinks you're going to hurt me!" They looked at me with concern. My dad slowly walked up to him and I heard him mutter something about me. Surprisingly, Roary listened and let them past. As my parents and raptor ran over to my dying body, I had to tell them one last thing.

"Roary's….not….dangerous." I suddenly felt so tired, I tried to regain conciseness. "I….." Then I was overcome by darkness.

It was sixth months later and four months since I was let out of the hospital. From what I heard, my parents contacted an ambulance from their watches and tried mouth to mouth on my. Thankfully, I got their just in time. Considering I had made friends with a carnivorous Raptor, I had become a hero to my school. Roary on the other hand, had been sent to court and had been freed on all charges seeing how he never attacked me and is just a sweet animal.

I had been sitting near the tree I originally met him. With a whistle, he came thundering through the trees, happy to see me.

"Hey how are you?" I asked him. He roared happily. I laughed and hugged his giant neck.

"Roary, you're the best."

I turned my head to the sound of more crunching feet as I gazed upon Raquita, his mate. She sat down next to me and snuggled her head in my lap. I laughed and hugged them. As I looked to my left, I smiled as I saw the small well hidden nest besides me.

To this day, many years after, I still remember that cloudy day when I first met my friend. Roary can teach us all a lesson. It doesn't matter about what people want or think. It's really about friends who care. Just like the incident that happened many years ago.

It had never escaped.

Roary, was freed.


End file.
